


BYOB

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other couples mentioned, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week 2020, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter and Stiles are married and settled in their lives.The pack is growing.There is one thing missing.A baby of their own.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849972
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	BYOB

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't know it was time for Steter Week 2020! I threw this story together real quick. If only I had known earlier. I could have worked on stories during my vacation. But alas, I shall try my best to pop out a story a day. 
> 
> As usual, the only editing and proofreading was done by me, myself and I.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles dragged Peter into their pale yellow home.. 

Peter could smell Stiles’ tears as he faced his husband.

“What’s wrong sweetheart,” The older wolf held his mate and rubbed circles on his back after they closed the door.

“Sophia is so cute,” Stiles hiccuped.

The redheaded baby was Lydia’s newest edition to her and Danny’s family. She had her dad’s soulful eyes and Lydia’s pale skin along with her wild hair. 

Peter and Stiles had been putting off starting their own family. First, it was so Stiles could work on embracing and controlling his Spark.

He was one of the most sought after magic-users in the USA. Heck, they were starting to get calls from across the seas for his assistance. 

“What’s wrong my love,” Peter brushed his cheek against his mole-speckled partner.

“I want a baby,” Stiles puffy red eyes locked with Peter’s flashing blue ones. “I know we’ve said later… but I think later is now. I’m ready to start our own family.”

Stiles hugged his wolf tightly and breathed in his leather and smoke scent. At first he thought it was a cologne but it ended up being just Peter’s unique scent. If he rubbed his nose against Peter’s neck he’d be able to pick up ever so slightly.

“The piddle paddle of feet today…” Stiles sniffled. “I love being Uncle Stiles but I want to be Papa too.”

Peter walked his love over to their comfortable expensive couch and sat down with them.

“Why can’t Mpreg be a real thing. We would make the cutest baby out of everyone,” Stiles laid his head down on his beloved’s chest. 

“Sweetheart, you shouldn’t read that fanfiction so much. It’s not all real,” Peter secretly loved to read it too. He blames it solely on his husband. 

“If it was real and we could have a baby, it would have your deep amber eyes,” Peter began.

“They’d have the signature Hale brows,” Stiles said with a sigh. “And your hair too.”

“But they’d have your cute button nose,” Peter countered.

They continued on, describing their cute fantasy baby. 

“Maybe, we should take Cora up on being our surrogate… and there are always werewolf orphans we could adopt. There really are a number of abandoned werebabies that need a loving home,” Stiles concluded. “I think we’d make great parents.”

They owned their own home, and Stiles was pushing closer to thirty than twenty. Financially, they’d been set even before Stiles’ career as a free-lance Spark took off. Peter still did a few odd jobs here and there, but mostly he took the back seat. The house was settled in and big enough to fill the extra bedrooms with small ones.

With a yawn, they both got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be another day. Knowing his husband, Stiles would want to bring up a white board and do a pros and cons to starting a family and how…

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled as sleep took over.

That night, wrapped around one another, they dreamed of the baby they both desired and wanted with all their heart.

##

Being punched in the nose as his husband flared about in bed wasn’t the best wake-up call for Peter.

He barely had time to catch his husband as Stiles’ attempted to tumble out of bed.

“Sweetheart, wake up,” Peter shook his husband of ten years.

Stiles’ hair was tousled and resembled a bird’s nest as he sat up in bed looking about with wide eyes.

Stiles looked down at his wolf and cringed, “Did I do that… I’m sorry.”

There were traces of blood from the healed nose. 

“It’s okay love,” Peter sat up and tugged his partner in between his legs holding him close. 

Stiles’ jackrabbit heart beat was slowly but surely coming down. 

“I swore I heard a baby crying,” Stiles swallowed. 

“Sweetheart, it was a drea---”

A death defiling wail came from within their house.

Both of them broke apart and Stiles scrambled out of his blanket burrito.

“What the hell,” Stiles cried out as he untangled himself and got out of bed.

The crying quieted down to sobs.

Peter took a breath in deeply and cocked his head, squinting his eyes.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” he said as he jogged to their bedroom door and yanking it open. Stiles was on his heels. Donned in only their briefs they made their way to the living room.

“What doesn’t make sense,” Stiles inquired. 

His husband kept repeating the word ‘how’ over and over under his breath.

They entered their spacious modern room. Their laying on the floor between the couch and the glass coffee table was a naked newborn.

The said misplaced baby rolled it’s head towards them and began to make gurgling noises.

“Peter, what is a baby in our living room? How did it get in here?,” Stiles squeezed his wolf’s shoulder and peered over it at the third person in the room.

“Oh my god, it looks like my dream baby…” Stiles skirted around his husband who stood like a statue, mimicking a fish as he stared at the bundle of cuteness.

There was no hiding it. It was a little boy.

Stiles knelt down and poked at it’s round squishy tummy and the baby squealed. 

“Well, do you have any idea,” Stiles huffed. 

Bright amber eyes flashed golden up at the magic-user.

“It’s a werewolf, Peter. What is going on,” Stiles sat with his legs crossed and dragged the throw off the couch onto his lap. 

“It smells like us,” Peter’s voice was filled with awe. “Look, he has your button nose.”

“And he has your eyebrows and hair,” Stiles countered. “And what do you mean he smells like us. You sure your sister didn’t dump a baby in our home last night and take off back to South America,” which at this point would make more sense.

“No, I mean he smells like us. His scent is a mixture of lavender, rain, leather and smoke. He smells as if he is biologically ours,” Peter flopped onto the floor next to his husband.

Stiles stopped playing with the baby and gaped at his husband.

“What,” Stiles was speechless. 

“I mean, I think we have a baby,” Peter’s head hung down low. “Did you dream of this baby last night after our discussion.”

“Well yeah, of course. I’m kind of envious of the pack and their babies. Are you saying my spark picked up on our desire,” Stiles’ voice began to rise to hysteria, “and made us a baby of our own.”

The naked bundle of joy started crying again and Peter stuck his finger in it’s mouth. The baby began to suckle on it.

“He’s hungry,” Peter sighed. 

Stiles could see his husband falling in love with the magically baby.

“Have you ever heard of this happening,” Stiles jostled the tiny were as he stood up with it. 

He was sure they had a couple of clean bottles in the dish rack. They had babysat Derek and Kira’s baby a week ago. They had some of Kira’s milk leftover in the freezer. 

They were the best uncles in the world. They loved to babysit the babies and children so their packmates could have a proper date night.

Peter hadn’t heard of this happening before as he prepared the milk for the baby. He suggested perhaps they could check with the council to see if they had any records of it.

“I mean you are one of the most powerful sparks in centuries. I wouldn’t put it past you to make a baby for us,” Peter replied as he tested the milk on his wrist.

After feeding the little one and he nodded off to sleep, they laid him on a pile full of blankets in the living room.

Stiles began to pace and Peter smelt as his husband began to worry and freak out. 

“I know we talked about having a baby, but we aren’t ready for one,” Stiles heaved as panic set in.

Peter tugged his lover into his lap and they counted to ten.

“It will be okay. Your dad’s off today. He can come over and watch him and we can run out and buy everything we need. Then we’ll contact the council for any answers. But, as I see it. We have just become dads over night,” Peter reasoned.

“Oh my god, I’m a Papa,” Stiles cried out and their little one stirred in his sleep. 

They both held their breath and let it out when the baby continued it’s slumber.

“We need to pick out a name too. We just can’t call him magic baby or that baby,” Stiles nuzzled into his husband's neck. 

He might not be a wolf, but he loved to cuddle and scent mark as much as his husband. 

“It will be okay,” Peter reassured him.

“Yeah, it will with you by my side,” Stiles yawned.

##

David Noah Hale was what the forged birth certificate stated. Cora was more than happy to be named the mother. They were Peter and Stiles’ dad’s middle names.

The council had heard a rumor from hundreds a years ago… a myth of a baby being born out of complete desire and belief of a Spark. Having a werewolf as a mate who held the same belief and desire helped too.

“Oh my god,” Stiles squealed as he turned to Peter. They were eating homemade tuna casserole that Allison and Scott brought over earlier that evening. They were watching an episode of Property Brothers on low. 

They had been official parents for one week. Grandpa John was overjoyed and didn’t care how it happened. He loved his miracle grandson.

Their packmates would bring food over every day so the new parents could help get settled into their new lives.

The pack was tricked in as the days passed to meet the newest edition to their pack. They still needed to have an introduction baby party for everyone to meet and scent the newest Hale packmate.

“What Stiles,” Peter asked.

“We can finally have our own BYOB- Bring your own baby! Party,” Stiles rubbed his hands together with glee.

His husband laughed as their baby gabbed nonsense from the crib next to them. 

They weren’t expecting to become instant parents over night.

When you have a powerful Spark, whose mate is a wolf, living in a world of the supernatural, anything could happen.

Even creating your own magically baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? 
> 
> I came up with this story on the fly. I had two ideas. Another version involved Stiles just talking shits and giggles with Peter and waving his hands about. Then BAM! magic baby appears when he says the magic words, 'blah blah blah, boom.' lol
> 
> Also, sorry. I was/am working on the next part of 'Dateline' while simultaneously writing down the ideas of the next 'Hale of a Video' series. But alas, it has been put on hold.


End file.
